fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
LOL♥PC26
L'invasion or The Invasion (侵略 , Shinryaku) is a mega 1 hour important episode in the LOL Pretty Cure! series. Summary As Pretty Cure landed on the lost Le Clarté, it looked fine. The thing is, it was lost in space and time. As they walked around, they found the civilized servant. The servant introduced himself and walked them over to the castle. There, the castle looked, destroyed. Beat up. Some of the pieces of it was falling apart. When they in, they finally met the King and Queen of the planet. They told the Cures why they summoned them here. The Darkness/Shadows were finally attempting to destroy the planet. There was a pillar of darkness that was causing this destruction. But not only that, they planted pillars on earth. They had to save two worlds. The girls understand what they had to do. The king showed them all where the ship is now. The ship was close, but far too. The Pretty Cure were told to go to a mysterious temple across the Green fields. There, they'll get reinforcements. The girls went and kept an eye out for any danger or threat out there. When they finally got there, the Pretty Cure noticed statues. The statues were breaking by the second. It looked like the original guardians of love, or, the first Pretty Cure. Although, the guardians looked like men. There were key holes on pillars that were in front of the statues. They looked like holes that could fit there Cure Up! Devices. They got out there devices, and place the items into the holes. The items glowed and so did the statues. Then all of a sudden, some kind of watches came out. The Pretty Cure got their own and didn't know what the watches did. Anyway, they left the temple and went back to the castle. As they were leaving, the clouds started to go grey. As the girls got into the castle, everyone was in shock as the queen was on the ground. They hurried over to check on her. The King and other servants were around the Lady. A crystal crest was on her long dress, and was dimming and then back to normal. The King said that she keeps the color and stabilizes the world from crumbling into nothing. The castle was also dimming slowly. The King had no choice, but to send the Pretty Cure immediately. The Queen tried to stop him, but she just couldn't. She reminded the Cures about the objects they got from the temple. The watches were called eXtreme lOaders. The items give an extra boost to fight the enemies. The Pretty Cure went out on the balcony to see the darkness. They were here. It was time. The Invasion. The girls transformed and jumped into action. Sparrows were everywhere crowding them. The Pretty Cure had their advantage, and so did the Sparrows. At some point, the Sparrows were beating the cures, with a little help from old villains. Then the Cures realized their secret weaponed, their watches. They used the magical items and were bursting out. They were fighting like maniacs! Haruka went underground to summon some sea. Star was in the shadows, or the sky. And Ai was just in the open. At the end, they all meet and were done with those freaks. They got in using their bare hands. Now they were in. In one hall, two beings were in containers. It looked like remains from the brothers. The girls kept going. They ran down hallways, finding the main power source of these skies and everything else. The ship was destroying the planet with lasers. Many villagers ran to the castle for protection. As they were running down a hallway, Star found a pillar of light glowing and dimming at the same time. It was the source of darkness. they tried multiple attacks, Ai even used 'Baka', witch defiantly didn't work. Suddenly, Lord walked in. And his power, was over the charts from the last battle. The Cures tried multiple times to end Lord, but he was too powerful. Then it was his turn. He made the girls knock out of their Pretty Cure forms. As Lord was getting closer to finish the Cures off, they used anything to defeat him. Even if they were in their civilian forms. This attempt just made Lord angry, making him go to the next level. He transformed into a monster! This was bad for the Pretty Cure. Lord was smacking the heck out of the weak Cures. He wanted them to suffer till he reaches their bones. He wanted them to cry mercy. On earth everyone was freaking the heck out, but not Takuya and the other boys. They were just worrying about the girls. Takuya had just wish he could talk to Ai. Ai saw everyone on earth on a screen near them. Everyone was being chased by other monsters. Ai wish she could help. All of them did. They even cried in battle. When Lord thought they were done, he asked for any last words like most villains. Guess he wasn't fully heartless. The girls sang a tune of a song. Lord wasn't expecting this. He then striked, but all of sudden light blowed up in his face and the ship. The girls were facing a goddess. She had pink lushes hair that waved around. The goddess spoke and told them "Do you want to Love?". They didn't answer at all, but they were in mode. Angel Mode to be exact. The Cures were back in business! The battle was heated. The Cures every last bit of their energy, witch was a lot. Then, they trapped Lord into a Triangle. Then they called out a spell. "Angelic Memory!" they called. A blast of light filled the room, and the goddess returned before Lords eyes. He called, "Athénie ?". "Yes, my dear. I'm here." she responded. "I love you-" "LOVE DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" he interrupted her. She just smiled, and memories zoomed to their very eyes. Athénie was the daughter of the King and Queen and was in love with Lord, or, Leo. They wanted to get married. Even though Leo wasn't rich, and didn't have the best clothes, she still loved him the way he was. They lived in the castle. Although, to bring happiness in his life, and for his dear little brother, he had to get the Queens Crown. He was the only one who could protect him and his brother. He had no family other than his sibling. The crown was always placed in a large room where nobody but the king and family could go in. One night, he sneaked in, and almost got the crown, but was caught by Athénie herself. She kicked him out, and broke up with him. She couldn't believe this. This was real. Leo's sibling stayed with Athénie. Leo called him a traitor. As he left, darkness peaked over and filled him up with evil. The darkness spoke, "Do you want to exterminate love?" it asked. No answer from Leo. He was to in sink with evil. He transformed into a dark villain. It was the start of the revolution. It didn't last. The last scene was showing Athénie and Leo, or now named Lord, were facing each other, about to destroy one another. Athénie was crying. Leo... was just heartless. Then, boom.. the explosion happened. Everything went white. Then, it showed the present time, and Lord was crying. He went through all of that and, lost his only love by being selfish. Athénie touched his cheek. They looked at each other in the eyes and slowly faded. The Pretty Cure didn't know what to do, but, Athénie smiled. And so did Lord. They went on the road to Heaven they guessed. The white disappeared, and the pillar was destroyed. Earth monsters, the ship, and any other darkness was destroyed. The War was over. Good one. After some time, the King and Queen told the Cures that a temple in space was waiting for them. It was for them to give up their powers as Pretty Cure. But first they wanted to go home. Everyone crowded the Pretty Cure. Ai and Takuya looked at each other, and they both kissed. Ai thought Takuya was sorry, so she didn't stop him. The thing that was shocking was that Ai was Cure Kiss, not a civilian like the humans. They stopped only for everyone else. Then, they went into space. As the girls went in the Space temple, they cried with their mascots. It was time for goodbye. Rabitan told Ai to always have faith in love, and to never forget about her. She also told Ai that, anything can happen, they may see each other very, very soon.... Later that day they put on a concert. They sung Traction Fever. They lived, happily... ever after. The End... Trivia * This episode is suppose to be a two part episode, making the series have 27 episodes in total. The stopping point for episode 26 is when the Pretty Cure is on the balcony of the castle. Then, the rest was 27. Category:LOL Pretty Cure! Category:LOL Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Omega Category:Episodes